Marauders Horror Special
by wo-notice
Summary: A special Halloweeny Marauder story. Not set during Halloween. Watching scary films can really make your imagination go wild...


Welcome one and all to this special Marauders Halloween Special story, what we have here is enough to give you nightmares and make you paranoid for life. So beware dear reader when reading on, what you will find will terrify you. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor am I responsible for any scarring or permanent effects.

Enjoy

The door creaked open, he looked toward the noise. Standing there was a creature was frightening that he screamed

"Wormtail shut up! You're ruining the fielm" Sirius wacked the poor boy on the back of the head whilst his two other friends, James and Remus sighed.

"It's not fielm, it's film, and honestly Padfoot did you have to hit him?" Remus asked whilst running his hand through his short, mousy brown hair tiredly. James stood up to turn the lights on, well this 'film' was already ruined by Sirius.

"It doesn't matter what it's called, it was ruined by this coward honestly you're such a crybaby Wormtail, I would never be scared of a stupid old muggle monster, honestly you're a wizard use magic!" Sirius slid down to the floor and turned so his back was facing Remus, who just sighed again obviously used to this behaviour.

"Whatever let's just get to bed, my mum will kill us if we're up too late" The boys nodded in agreement with James and set up their beds.

Currently it was the summer holidays and the boys decided they should have a sleepover, well they wouldn't call it a sleepover because they were far too manly for that, but the basic idea was the same so it was a sleepover. They were watching an old muggle horror film that James stole from Lily, yes he is that obsessed. So on with present day.

The boys were sleeping soundly, until there was a tapping on the window. Peter slowly woke up, looking around the room he didn't see anything there. The tapping was insistent and wouldn't stop, he frowned and got up.

"What's that? Is it a tree?" He opened the window and frowned again, there was no trees there. A bird maybe? Or an owl? Wait aren't they the same thing?

"Strange" Peter was about to turn away when he caught something at the corner of his eye, a black shadow.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He poked his head out a bit and…

"No he isn't in the basement" Remus had just returned from searching the house, his two friends James and Sirius were also there, all of them looking worried.

"Where could he have gone?" James started pacing, waiting for inspiration to strike. When none came he busied himself making tea and such things.

"Maybe a big scary monster got him and took him away for being such a cry baby" Sirius started laughing not noticing the two glares burning holes in his face.

"He could be seriously hurt Sirius" James stopped making tea and rounded on his best friend, sick of his treatment of the shy marauders.

"Yo Prongs you just said my name twice, besides you never call me Sirius what's up with that?" James looked ready to punch his friend but was interrupted by Remus.

"Look Padfoot, Prongs is right Wormtail could be in serious trouble and we have to find him" The boy ran his hand through his hair again whilst sighing, when will Sirius ever learn?

"Oh relax, he probably went home early or something and forgot to tell you, now would you both stop acting like girls so we can start having fun?" Resigning to the fact that their friend was an insensitive prat James and Remus sighed an reluctantly gave in.

Tap tap

Sirius groaned

Tap tap

"Ok ok I'm up geez what is it?" Sirius rolled over and climbed out of bed, groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes. He got ready to walk when he froze; right in front of him was a woman. A woman with a white dress, and long black hair that hid her face as her head was bowed.

"W…what?" Sirius took a step back, and she took a step forward. He jumped back into his bed and pulled his covers over his head, he could hear her now. Her body sliding across the floor, the noise getting steadily closer, Sirius was literally frozen with fear.

There was a pressure on the bottom of the bed, he started shaking as he felt her traveling up his body.

"L…l…" He couldn't finished his sentence, she was getting closer to the top the covers, closer to his face. Sirius was whimpering now, sounding like a whining puppy. Trying and failing at speech.

The covers slowly removed themselves from Sirius' head and he closed his eyes tightly. Nothing was happening. He opened them again and screamed, there was an eye so horrible and disgusting that he…

Fainted.

"Do you think we went overboard?" James was leaning over Sirius with a mixed look of worry and amusement. The other two were laughing and didn't answer. "I guess he deserved it"

"But why did I have to dress up as a woman?" Peter sobered up from laughing and remembered his current clothing choice.

"Because there is no way I was going to dress up as a woman love" James stated giving a final nod whilst Remus agreed.

When Sirius woke up the next day he was incredibly spooked, rambling about scary ghosts or something like that. Wonder what affected him so much…

So there it is people, my late Halloween special, hope you enjoyed it!

And if you love the marauders, acting, roleplaying then visit the link in my profile

Characters are desperately need and wanted

Thank you.

Peace out!

charmy


End file.
